By the Fire
by SS-HPFC
Summary: Lily and James celebrate Christmas with their friends at Hogwarts. LP/JP. For Lily and Prongs!


**For Lily and Prongs, Merry Christmas.**

* * *

"James, wake up," Lily Evans stood next to the bed that belonged to the sleepy boy she was trying to awaken. "James!"

"Mhfm, muhhmm mhh mffmm mh," his voice was muffled by the pillow, making it indistinguishable.

"It helps when I actually know what you're saying," Lily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

She had finally figured out why Remus, Sirius and Peter had sent her up to wake up her boyfriend; he was _impossible _to wake up. James moved his head to the side, not opening his eyes.

"I said 'Love, lay here with me'," James repeated. He hardly opened his eyes, but he opened them enough to see that he had succeeded in embarrassing the woman.

"But... James... It's _Christmas,_" Lily made her voice sound as fragile as possible, trying to persuade him to fully wake up and go downstairs. Bloody hell, she wanted her _presents._

"But... Lily... I'm your _boyfriend,_" he mocked her, using the same exact tone that she did. She sighed, knowing this wasn't going to work.

"Fine then, I'll go downstairs, open all of my presents _and _yours, and I'll give them to Sirius," Lily threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," James said jokingly, but with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Watch me. Oh wait... You won't... 'Cause you'll be _asleep_," she turned around and started walking towards the door before she heard the bed sheets rustle as he got out of bed.

"Alright, you got me up. You at least have to give _me _something."

James turned Lily around before kissing her on the lips. Before he had the chance to deepen it, she pulled away and blushed.

"You might want to put some clothes on, James."

"You won't mind."

"True, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to scare the poor First Years," Lily said the last three words with a mock pout on her face.

James looked at her for a total of 7 seconds before he gave in and started walking towards his wardrobe to put on more clothing than the boxers he was in. Lily seized the opportunity to escape and darted down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"He's up."

"Took you long enough. What were you two _doing _in there?" Sirius gave Lily a suggestive wink and she rolled her eyes. Everyone was gathered in one circle with mountains of presents in front of them, Lily taking her usual place in-between Alice and Marlene.

"Wow," James said as he stepped a foot into the common room. Most likely because no one was talking, just sitting in their poor excuse for a circle, waiting for him. He awkwardly took his place in-between Sirius and Remus.

"Now that the princess has finally arrived..." Sirius started, James punching his arm.

"I am not a princess!"

"Sure... Anyways, let the present opening commence!"

No one started opening their presents; everyone just sat there staring at Sirius. He looked around the wannabe circle.

"What'd I do?"

Still no one said anything. Everybody just shook their heads and dug into their presents; leaving Sirius clueless for a second. before he started ripping into his presents too.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was all done opening their presents and socializing. Alice started trying to gather everything in her arms to go up the stairs before sighing.

"I need to make more than one trip."

"Alice, you're a witch," Marlene reminded her, rolling her eyes before she levitated her own. Alice immediately perked up, levitating her presents and following Marlene up the stairs, Lily right behind her.

"LILY!" Marlene yelled as they walked into the dorm room, causing the red head to lose her focus as all the presents came crashing to the ground. The sound of glass shattering from some of the presents that Lily had gotten was amplified by the stone floors.

"What, Marlene?" Lily asked frustrated, muttering a quick repairing charm.

You could hear the tiny tinkling noises the glass made as it found it's way to it's original place and fixed itself.

"I forgot to give you your present!" the frazzled teenager was already digging around in her trunk, before pulling out a wrapped object and chucking it at Lily's head.

"OUCH!" Lily yelled as the present bounced off her head and onto the floor. Marlene rolled her eyes at her friend, starting to sort out everything that she had received for Christmas into piles. Lily muttered words that her mother would have scolded her for saying as she picked up the box. She walked over to her bed, where all of her presents were now sorting themselves, thanks to Alice.

"Open it, Lily, we don't have all day," Marlene said impatiently as she walked over to Lily's bed. Her presents were also sorting themselves now, again, thanks to Alice. Lily opened the present, which underneath the wrapping paper was a box.

"I got a box!" Lily exclaimed sarcastically, causing her roommates to laugh. Lily finished opening the present and began taking the contents out. It seemed like Marlene had gotten a bewitched box, because it seemed endless.

"Thank you, Marlene!" Lily exclaimed, looking at everything that now lay on her bed. Her bed was now full of colors; whites, purples, greens, blues, reds, every color under the sun. The colors were different scents of body washes, perfumes and lotions. Marlene hugged Lily, glad that she loved her present.

"Now, come on, wouldn't want to keep lover boy waiting, would we?" Alice asked, winking at Lily, causing her to blush. Alice and Marlene laughed as they made their way down the dormitory stairs into the common room.

"Lily! Come with me," James stated; stealing her away the second that she set foot into the common room by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the rug in front of the fire. James sat down on the rug, pulling Lily to sit down next to him. He pressed a small box wrapped in red and gold paper into her hands. She opened it carefully to reveal a blue velvet box. She looked up at James wearily and he laughed as she slowly opened the box.

"I love them," Lily told James as he grinned at her. In the box were two small dangling earrings, bewitched to look like they were falling and appearing back up at the top of the chain again.

"Good," James kissed her on the lips briefly. "Where's my present?"

"I swear, you're like a child," Lily said while taking a long box wrapped in red wrapping paper out of her cloak.

"But you love me anyways," James smiled cheekily at her, taking the box out of her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, just open the present," Lily said impatiently, obviously awaiting his reaction. Inside of the box underneath the wrapping paper was a wizard watch to replace the one he had broken a month previous, with snitches instead of planets. James kissed her in thanks.

"Get a room!" the couple heard Sirius yell across the common room, followed by laughter of him and their friends.

"I guess we should get back over there, huh?" Lily asked, starting to stand up off the ground.

"No, I'm not finished yet," James pulled her into his lap by her hand and kissed her softly, the sound of their friends' laughter still lingering in the background.


End file.
